Ashelin Praxis
Ashelin is the daughter of Baron Praxis, the tyrannical leader of Haven City.She made her first appearance in Jak 2. She started out as worked for the Krimson Guards. She also worked with the Resistance to overthrow her father since she didn't agree with a lot of what he was doing. She seemed to have been real close to Torn as hinted in the game, but he tried to brush it off. When she first met Jak, she was suspicious of him, literally holding a gun to his head. Daxter, however, attempted to flirt with her, which was doomed to failure for obvious reasons. She and Jak fought alongside each other against the Metal Heads, then gave him clearance for another part of Haven City. Jak soon found out from a conversation with Baron Praxis and Errol that he overheard that Ashelin is, in fact, the Baron's daughter, to which he tried to chew out Torn for. Jak helped Ashelin out when the Metal Heads attempted another sneak attack. They greatly worried her as she had noticed the Metal Heads were attempting one clever plot after another. She arrived within Keira's garage to give Jak the long awaited thanks for helping him. Keire became jealous of her with Jak trying to be friendly towards both of them. She then revealed that when she was younger, she dreamt of a better place while looking down at Haven City from the palace. At one point, Baron threatened Torn into revealing the location of the Precursor Stone with Ashelin's life as he was very willing to kill his own daughter to get what he wants. Torn conceded, which caused Praxis to successfully obtain the Precursor Stone, but thankfully, it was only for a brief period of time. Ashelin then confronted him in the palace, believing that he had been derailing their attempts to destroy the Metal Heads. When he revealed that their next attempt to destroy them, which was delivering a bomb that will crack open the Precursor Stone, would destroy the entire world, she had a hard time believing him, then contacted Vin, who confirmed that what Jak was saying was true. From there, she was conflicted then gave him another pass to another part of the city. She then realized that what her father was attempting to do was wrong and continued helping out Jak from then on. She saved him from an area being blown up after he fought against Krew, leaving Krew to die from the explosion, then went to deliver the Heart of Mar to Keira. As Jak and Daxter were on their way to fight against Kor, she pleaded them to return to their original timezone and to get out of their horrible place. They, however, chose to stay. After the defeat of Kor, Ashelin became the new governor of Haven City and ran it along with her friends, including Torn, to which it was revealed that they really did like each other a lot. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters from the Jak and Daxter Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Tomboys Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Characters in YinYangJak Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Daughter of Villain